


He's A Dream

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: Requested Fics [5]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Oral Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Kimm wasn't sure what think of her situation...was it real or just a dream?





	He's A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrickinKaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinKaos/gifts).

A small gleam of light hit her face as she groaned softly, trying to hide from it. Her head pounded softly as her blue eyes opened up trying to focus on where she was. Kimm shielded her eyes until she was used to the soft glow of the side table lamp. She slowly sat up, the blankets fall off her naked form, her brain still muddled. She groaned softly as the fogginess started to clear. She had a small hangover, but nothing to major. 

“Your awake.” A soft but strong voice said. 

It took Kimm a few minutes but once she looked up, her eyes went wide. Leaning against the wall was the one and only Nick Carter. He gave her one of his famous smirks before pushing off the wall he had been leaning against, walking over to the bed, stripping his denim jacket revealing his tattooed shoulders and black tank top. Kimm quickly realized who was in the room with her and pulled the blankets back up over her trying to figure out what was going on and how she had gotten into Nick’s room, not remembering much once she had become more than just a bit tipsy. 

Nick grinned and slid down onto the bed with her, his blue eyes never leaving hers. He loved seeing the red on her face. She couldn’t believe she was staring into his blue eyes, but also needed to figure out what was going on. 

“How..and did we?” She tried, her head still pounding slightly. 

“We did and it was amazing baby girl.” Nick replied, reaching over to grab the water and pain relievers he had gotten for her earlier. She smiled softly, the red still on her face as she took the pills and drank the water, handing the glass back to him. 

He sat the glass back down on the side table and moved back to her, leaning over to see what she would do, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. Kimm gave a soft whimper as her body shook feeling his pink lips against hers, something was telling her this was wrong, but at the moment, nothing felt more right. 

Nick pulled away and smiled, looking for any signs in her eyes or on her face that would make him leave and when he saw none, he went back for another kiss, putting a bit more passion into it. Kimm’s mind had been pulled from the fogginess of the hangover to now the pleasure coursing through her body. She wanted to feel him while she was sober, tugging at his top. Nick must have gotten the hint because before she knew it, he was on top of her. 

“Nick..” Kimm whimpered softly, looking up at him. 

“What do you want baby girl?” He asked, his fingers trailing down the side of her face and over her neck, loving the shake he got from her. 

“You.”

It was a simple answer, but all Nick needed before shedding his top loving that her eyes hadn’t left him and were now trailing down his body. He leaned over her and kissed her again, Kimm this time not hesitating, pulling him down. Her fingers moved down his back and over his ass, loving the shake and the effect she was having on him.

He pulled away, his breathing had spiked a bit feeling her hand on his ass, pushing down against her letting her feel exactly what she was doing to him.

“So good baby girl.” Nick groaned. 

“Nick...can..can I?” She asked, her face a bright red. 

Nick looked down at the blonde headed woman under him, his cock throbbing inside his jeans. Without words, he sat up and moved his hands behind him, pulling hers up to the front, laying them on his thighs, groaning loudly feeling her hands move down, grazing over his now fully hard cock. 

“Baby girl..please.” Nick whimpered, his hips arching just slightly. He needed her hands on him now. She bit her lip and unbuttoned his jeans, Nick helping her get them and his boxer briefs off. His cock sprung out thick and proud. 

“God, your beautiful.” Kimm said softly, her hand slowly moving down the base and over the sensitive head, feeling a bit of pre that had leaked out. 

Nick hissed and closed his eyes, loving the feel of her soft hands back on him. It was so much better this time around, where both were sober and in their right minds. His hips began to move against her hand, throbbing. 

“Baby girl, feels so good. Fuck!” Nick cried out. 

Kimm whimpered feeling her own work up beginning to build between her legs, her insides begging to have that thickness that was now in her hand. She looked up at the wrecked man above her, his eyes begging her to let him fuck her. She let go of his cock and shifted, Nick moving off so she could get comfortable. 

“Come get me.” She grinned, giving him a playful peek by opening her legs. 

Nick growled and quickly moved between them, leaning down for a searing kiss before moving his lips down her neck, breasts, and stomach. She whimpered and spread her legs wider for him, crying and arching up as he ran his tongue up between her folds, her hands moving right into his hair, gripping slightly. 

“Nick...baby, please.” She whined, wanting him inside her.  
Nick lifted up and slid his body back over hers, his cock going right inside her wetness. Kimm arched and cried out, wrapping her arms and legs around him as he moved. He leaned down and kissed her again, loving the feel of her hands in his short hair, gripping and tugging gently. 

He pulled away after a few minutes but laid his forehead against hers, his hips not stopping.

“You feel so fucking good baby girl, your so wet and tight.” Nick panted, his cock throbbing and thickening knowing it wouldn’t be much longer. 

She could feel it as well, her walls tightening around him, wanting him to go over and let go. 

“Cum for me baby, I wanna feel you let go inside me.” Kimm whispered softly. 

Nick closed his eyes, his face scrunching up as those first spurts hit, his hips slamming into her, making the bed shake and their voices cry out for each other. Nick didn’t stop until he had gone soft, both panting. After a few minutes, Nick started to soften and she unwrapped her legs from him, allowing him to pull out and fall onto the bed next to her. 

Kimm got her breathing back to normal and rolled onto her side, smiling softly at him. He grinned and pulled her into his arms, nuzzling her gently. Kimm smiled and nuzzled him back. 

“That was even better than the first time baby girl.” Nick grinned. 

Kimm giggled softly. “Could that be cuz we weren’t drunk off our butts?”

Nick chuckled and nodded, kissing her lovingly. “That prob would have something to do with it.” 

Kimm yawned softly and snuggled against his bare chest, loving the feel of the warmth she found there. Nick held onto her feeling her body begin to get heavy, his hand moving through her hair lovingly. 

“Sleep baby girl, I’ll see you again soon.” He whispered softly. 

Kimm nodded and drifted off. “I love you Nick.” 

“I love you too.” 

It was the last thing Kimm heard before she opened her eyes to a darkened room, the soft snoring of her husband greeted her ears. A dream, a hot one at that, but a dream nonetheless. She sighed softly, it had felt so real, almost like she could still feel Nick over her and his arms around her. She quietly got up and went to the bathroom feeling the wetness between her legs. She cleaned herself up not able to get the dream out of her head. 

She finally got herself composed before shutting the bathroom light off and sliding back into bed, grinning feeling her husband’s arm wrap around her. She knew her fantasies with Nick were just that and she was okay with that. He was just a dream and she knew he’d be back. She fell asleep with a soft smile on her face, curling up against her husband, sighing in full contentment.


End file.
